Le maillon faible à Poudlard
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Quand le Maillon Faible se déroule à Poudlard, que cela donne-t-il ?
1. Présentations

LE MAILLON FAIBLE A POUDLARD 

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien ne m'appartient et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour écrire cette potterfiction. J'emprunte juste le contexte littéraire des sublimes romans de J. K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Encore une fois, c'était prévu en one shot mais il y aura plusieurs chapitres vu la longueur de l'histoire qui se déroule lors de la 5ème année de Harry Potter sur le thème du Maillon Faible. L'idée n'est pas de moi vu que le maillon faible est une émission télé et que 'l'adaptation' HP a déjà été faite par d'autres personnes. Cependant, cela m'a tellement plus que j'ai voulu, moi aussi, en faire une dans ce contexte. Ne vous formalisez pas pour les faits bizarres comme un Sirius Black recherché par le ministère et qui est présent, etc… vu que c'est un délire. J'utilise les initiales des personnages pour faire plus court pour moi et n'oubliez pas que Severus Rogue n'existe pas chez moi autrement que en tant que Severus Snape donc ce sera SS. Voilà pour la ch'tite note.^^

**Sommaire**** : **Quand le Maillon Faible se déroule à Poudlard, que cela donne-t-il ? 

LE MAILLON FAIBLE A POUDLARD 

Dans une pièce circulaire du château de Poudlard, un décor aux teintes bleutées avait été aménagé pour que le concours sorcier du Maillon faible se déroulant dans sa plus belle et plus ancienne tradition. Les participants entrèrent un à un sous le regard impitoyable de la présentatrice, j'ai nommé Laura Boccolinus qui sera indiquée ci-dessous par les initiales LB.

Tous les concurrents se placèrent derrière leur pupitre respectif qui formaient un grand demi-cercle.

Laura Boccolinus prit la parole, « Vous êtes aujourd'hui tous présents pour le concours sorcier annuel du Maillon Faible. Comme vous le savez déjà, il se déroule chaque année dans une école d'Europe différente et en cet an de grâce 1996, cela se passera à Poudlard. L'année passée, l'établissement de Beauxbâtons a réalisé un très beau score et a gagné 10 500 gallions. Saurez-vous faire de même cette année ? Saurez-vous les dépasser ? C'est ce que nous allons voir en jouant ce soir au Maillon faible ! »

* Petite musique qui va avec et que tout le monde connaît * Ta da da din.

Présentation des 12 concurrents par eux-mêmes (qui auraient été tirés au sort). 

- « Albus Dumbledore »,  dit le vieil homme, « Hum… doit-on vraiment dire son âge ?… (Et devant le regard meurtrier de la présentatrice qui peut facilement rivaliser avec celui du professeur Severus Snape les jours pénibles de rupture de stock de chocolat ou de Potter en vue, Albus rétorque)… 21 ans… (Et comme tout le monde le regarde avec une expression dubitative, il reprend à contrecoeur)… + 130 ans… Directeur de Poudlard.

- « Hermione Granger, » se présenta la jeune femme d'un ton déterminé mais nerveux. « 15 ans. Etudiante de 5ème année dans la maison des Gryffondors. »

- « Euh… Neville Londubat, » dit le jeune homme, très intimidé et regardant partout aux alentours de la salle comme s'il ne voulait pas du tout s'y trouver. « 15 ans. Et Euh… Etudiant de 5ème année dans la maison des Gryffondors. »

- « Sirius Black, » dit le bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs. « 35 ans. Fugitif et recherché par le ministère. »

- « … … Moi… … Grégory Goyle, moi… … 1… 3… 5ème année… Serpentard moi. »

- « Cho Chang, »dit la jeune femme en reniflant bruyamment, un paquet de mouchoir à la main et agitée d'un tic qui la faisait cligner de l'œil étrangement en direction de Harry Potter. « 16 ans. Etudiante *snif* de 6ème année dans *snif* la maison des Serdaigles. » *snif*

- « Ronald Weasley, » dit le jeune rouquin, les oreilles très rouges mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. « 15 ans. Etudiant de 5ème année dans la maison des Gryffondors. »

- « Argus Rusard, » déclara l'homme fièrement en bombant le torse tout en gardant un regard sadique. « 57 ans. Redresseur de torts. Mainteneur de la paix et de la discipline. Avec moi, il n'y aura pas de trouble fait dans cette école ! Je les materais tous ! et… euh (dut-il se réfréner devant le regard réprobateur du directeur du collège et de la présentatrice qu'il trouvait très attirante avec son regard aussi chaleureux et amical qu'un bouledogue privé de sa pâtée)… Concierge à Poudlard. »

- « Lord Voldemort, » dit l'homme à face de serpent. « Plus communément appelé Vous-savez-qui ou Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou encore Miss Puppy Dog Eyes 81 ou - mais ça j'aime moins et ça doit rester secret donc chut - Tom Marvolo Riddle. Je préfère nettement L'homme-le-plus-sexy-de-l'année ou Monsieur-Muscle ou Le-plus-puissant-mage-de-tous-les-temps ou encore…

- « CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! » gronda la présentatrice en lui montrant son rouleau à pâtisserie flambant neuf qui servait à punir les joueurs indisciplinés.

- « Vous ne me faites pas peur ! » rugit Voldemort.

- « Tom, » intervint Dumbledore d'un ton calme mais ferme. « Si vous continuez ainsi, nous allons être obligé de vous retirer Ducky ! Et pas de veilleuse ce soir ! Vous dormirez dans le noir total ! »

Old Voldie (un autre de ses nombreux surnoms tous les plus sympathiques les uns que les autres) demeura bouche-bée pendant une bonne minute – Voulait-il imiter Goyle ? – mais non car, chez lui, une lueur passa dans ses yeux. Il était horrifié et pressa plus fortement son caneton en peluche contre son cœur. Ils n'auraient pas son Ducky ! Et dormir sans sa veilleuse lui était tout à fait inconcevable. Abominable.

-  « Maieuh, » répondit-il forcé et contrit. « D'accord. »

- « Continuez votre présentation » ordonna Laura Boccolinus d'un ton tranchant.

- « Donc Lord Voldemort. 29 ans. »

- « Hum, hum » se raclèrent tous la gorge.

- « 29 ans ! Maieuh ! 29 ! Et Maître du monde. (Eclats de rire collectifs) Maieuh ! D'accord ! Ex-chanteur du groupe Voldie and The Death Eaters. »

- « Draco Malfoy, » dit le jeune homme blond d'une voix traînante et légèrement méprisante. « Fils de Lucius Malfoy. Sang-pur. 15 ans. Etudiant de 5ème année dans la maison des Serpentards à Poudlard. Mais j'aurais dû aller à Durmstrang, ce qui m'aurait éviter de côtoyer toute cette vermine. » (son regard rencontra celui outré de Hermione Granger)

- « Severus Snape, » dit l'homme le plus élégant de la terre, vêtu de noir et les cheveux plus gras que jamais… mais toujours aussi sexy. « 35 ans. Maître des potions au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. »

- « Harry Potter, » dit le jeune homme, embarrassé, que l'on nommait également le Survivant. « 15 ans. Etudiant de 5ème année dans la maison des Gryffondors. »

- « Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir commencer le jeu et pouvoir désigner le premier maillon faible ! »

_* Ch'tite musique obligatoire : Ta da da din *_

- « Que faites-vous Grégory ? » demanda brusquement la présentatrice étonnée en voyant le jeune Serpentard partir du plateau.

- « Vous… a dit… Premier maillon faible… donc moi… m'en vais moi… »

- « Le jeu n'a pas encore commencé voyons. Reprenez votre place... Donc, nous avons douze candidats d'âges et de niveaux différents. Qui sera le premier à partir ? Qui ne sera pas assez érudit pour répondre à mes questions ?... Revenez-là bon sang !... Qui n'est pas à sa place ici ?... Mais c'est pas vrai ! Attachez-le nom d'un chien !... A présent, nous pouvons jouer au Maillon Faible. »

_* Ta da da din *_

- **LB : **« Albus, que peut-on voir dans le Miroir du Riséd ? »

- **AD : **« Des chaussettes ! »

- **LB :** « Faux ! Nos désirs les plus profonds. Hermione, hormis Poudlard, quelles sont les deux autres écoles qui ont participées au dernier Tournoi des Trois sorciers ? »

- **HG : **« Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Neville, Quel chanteur a interprété 'Plus sexy que Ducky' ? »

- **NL : **« Euh… (et demandant à Hermione) Tu sais qui... ?

- **LB : **« Correct ! »

- **SB :** « Banque ! »

- **LB : **« Sirius, Que font les détraqueurs avec leur bouche ? »

- **SB : **« Ils sucent... euh... »

- **LB : **« Correct ! Grégory, comment appelle-t-on l'organe qui se trouve à l'intérieur du crâne ? »****

- **GG :** « ... ... (Des murmures virulents firent échos en un 'Passe !' de plus en plus audible) ... »****

- **LB : **« Fin du temps réglementaire ! 100 malheureux gallions en banque. Qui aurait besoin d'une potion d'aiguise méninge, d'un sort d'intelligence, Retenez-le merci, ou d'un charme de mémoire ? A vous de le dire, à vous de voter et de désigner le maillon faible ! »****

Sirius est le maillon fort de cette première manche. Il a répondu correctement à sa question et a mis 100 gallions en banque. Grégory est le maillon faible. Mais les votes suivront-ils les statistiques ?

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! » ****

_* Ta da da din *_  
  
****

- Albus : Grégory.****

- Hermione : Grégory.

- Neville : Grégory.

- Sirius : Grégory.

- Grégory : ... ...

- Cho : Grégory.

- Ronald : Grégory.

- Argus : Grégory.

- Lord Voldie : Grégory.

- Draco : Grégory.

- Severus : Grégory.

- Harry : Grégory.

- **LB : **« Je ne vous demanderais pas pourquoi vous avez tous choisi Grégory. Je crois que c'est évident. Et je ne vous demanderais pas non plus Grégory la raison pour laquelle rien n'est inscrit sur votre tablette. C'est également évident. Avec 11 voix contre vous Grégory, vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir. »****

Aparté avec Grégory Goyle : « ... ?... » 

- **LB : **« Nous reprenons. Sirius, comme vous êtes le maillon fort de la manche précédente, c'est à vous de commencer. En quelle année est né véritablement Tom Marvolo Riddle ?... Madame Pomfresh ? Je crois qu'un de nos joueurs se sent mal... »****

- **SB : **« Euh… Ere secondaire ? »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! Le doute était compréhensible... Pompom s'il vous plaît ?... Mais il est né en 1926 ! L'infirmière est demandée sur le plateau s'il vous plaît ! Cho, Quel liquide peut-on appelé de vie ou de Cologne ? »****

- **CC : **« Ca marche pas » pleura-t-elle en appuyant partout sur son pupitre.****

- **LB : **« Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ? Que faites-vous ? »****

- **CC : **«Le Bumper ! Je ne trouve pas le Bumper ! »****

- **LB : **« Mais il n'y en a pas ! Vous devez juste répondre à la question c'est tout ! »****

- **CC : **« Ooh ! »****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Ronald, Quel est le sport qui associe... ? »****

- **RW : **« Quidditch ! »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! C'était le tennis. Argus, comment nomme-t-on l'établissement qui sert de lieu d'éducation collectif pour chaque adolescent ? »****

- **AR : **« Une maison de redressement ! »****

- **LB : **Faux. Un collège. « Lord Voldie, ça va mieux... Je peux vous poser votre question là... Bien ! Quel sort... ? »****

- **LV : **« Avada ! »****

- **LB :** « Faux ! Petrificus totalus ! Mais si on me laissait finir mes phrases... Draco, Quel est le synonyme de l'animal carnivore appelé également Martre ? »****

- **DM : **« Fouine ! » (quelques rires étouffés résonnèrent et le blond fusilla tout le monde du regard).****

- **LB :** « Correct ! Severus, Comment appelle-t-on le produit liquide servant au nettoyage des cheveux ? »****

- **SS : **« Le shampooing ! » (quelques autres rires étouffés résonnèrent et l'homme fusilla tout le monde du regard).****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Harry. »****

- **HP : **« Banque ! »****

- **LB : **« Quel est... ? Malheureusement, je ne peux finir ma question car le temps imparti est écoulé.****

Cho, Draco et Severus sont tous les trois maillons forts de cette manche. Ils ont répondu correctement à leur question. Ronald est le maillon faible. Il a donné une mauvaise réponse et a fait perdre 50 gallions. Mais que diront les votes ?

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! » ****

_* Ta da da din *_  
  
****

- Albus : Ronald.****

- Hermione : Cho.

- Neville : Cho.

- Sirius : Cho.

- Cho : Ronald.

- Ronald : Cho.

- Argus : Harry.

- Lord Voldie : Albus.

- Draco : Harry.

- Severus : Harry.

- Harry : Cho.

**LB : **« Albus, pourquoi Ronald ? »****

- Albus : Parce que il est le maillon faible de cette manche !****

**LB : **« Hermione, pourquoi Cho ? »

- Hermione : Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de Bumper et qu'elle nous a fait perdre beaucoup de temps pour dire une réponse due à la chance.

**LB : **« Harry, pourquoi Cho ? »

- Harry : Cho prend souvent ses désirs pour la réalité. Sur le plateau, il n'y avait pas de Bumper et sous le gui, pas de désir !

- **LB : **« Avec 5 voix contre vous Cho, vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir. »****

Aparté avec Cho Chang : « J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas ! Ca alors ? Il n'y a même pas de Bumper ! » A suivre… 


	2. Questions réponses

LE MAILLON FAIBLE A POUDLARD 

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de vous que mon premier chapitre vous a fait rire. A la base, je comptais en écrire qu'un puis 3 mais là je crois qu'il fera 4 voire 5 chapitres. Je verrais en fonction de la longueur.

**Artemis, Shakinem, Lisia, Miya Black, Tea, Love d'Harry, Kero, Lady Yoko Crystal, Calliopé – Fan d'Artémis Fowl, Arlein de Lioncourt, Lululle, Linoa Skywalker, Fy, Lapieuvredudésert, Link9, Popov, Lucendiluna, Millenium, Tatiana Black, Samael alias K-Chan, Dega, Eowyn 78, La foldingue : **Mici encore pour vos messages d'encouragements. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Je vous fais de gros poutouxes en espérant que ce second chap vous plaira aussi.

**Lalouve : **Tu es d'o ? Parce que, ici, en France, le Maillon Faible fonctionne très bien. Il y a beaucoup de téléspectateurs et j'ai aussi pu voir l'émission en Angleterre qui marche bien elle aussi. Pour Voldie avec Ducky et sa veilleuse, on verra s'il est gentil.^^ Bisous.

**Lunenoire : **Oui. Totalement. Je déteste Cho. Je ne l'aimais pas déjà avant le tome 5 mais alors ce dernier tome n'a été que confirmation. Bisous.

**Mitsuko : **Merci pour la rectification. Le pire c'est que je le sais mais je n'ai pas fait attention quand je l'ai écrit. J'ai corrigé. Bisous.

**Anna McCoy : **Lol. Bah, c'est déjà assez dur de trouver les questions, surtout celles pour faire rire. J'essaye de mettre quelques petites phrases cassantes mais mon but principal c'est quand même de trouver de bonnes questions humoristiques.^^ Bisous.

LE MAILLON FAIBLE A POUDLARD 

* Petite musique d'ambiance : Ta da da din * sur fond de plateau bleu installé à Poudlard et on recommence.

- **LB : **« Draco, vous êtes l'un des maillons forts de la manche précédente et comme votre prénom commence par la première lettre dans l'ordre alphabétique par rapport à Severus, c'est à vous de commencer. Donc, quel animal originaire d'Australie se déplace très rapidement en bondissant ? »****

- **DM : **« La fouine » répéta le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.****

- **LB :** « Faux ! Le kangourou. Severus, quelle est la phrase fétiche du maître des potions de Poudlard ? »****

- **SS : **« 50 points de moins à Gryffondor ! »****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Harry, Quel est l'autre nom de la plante nommée napel ou tue-loup ? »****

- **HP : **« Aconit ! » sourit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil triomphant à Snape.****

- **LB : **« Correcte ! Albus »****

- **AD :** « Banque ! »****

- **LB : **« Quel glace aux fruits, confectionnée sans crème peut être dégustée chez les moldus ? »

- **AD : **« Du sorbet citron ! »

- **LB :** « Sorbet ! J'accepte. Hermione, quel reptile est également appelé Roi des Serpents ? »

- **LV : **« Trop facile ses questions ! »

- **HG :** « Le Basilic ! »

- **LB : **« Correcte ! Neville, quelle potion permet à un être humain de prendre l'apparence d'un autre être humain pendant une période déterminée. »

- **NL :** « Euh… Passe » dit le jeune Gryffondor en regardant avec hésitation et crainte son maître des potions qui le fusillait du regard.

- **LB : **« Le polynectar ! Sirius, quelles sont les armoiries de l'école Beauxbâtons ? »

- **SB : **« Deux baguettes croisées qui lancent chacune trois étoiles. »

- **LB : **« Correcte ! Ronald »****

- **RW : **« Banque ! »****

- **LB : **« Complétez ma phrase. Il faut mangez pour vivre… »****

- **RW : **« Ou vivre pour manger. A chacun son choix ! » (Les rires fusèrent tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, désespérée.) « Quoi c'est pas ça ??? »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! Et non vivre pour manger !(Ron ouvrit de grands yeux dubitatifs, visiblement choqué.) Argus, comment appelle-t-on le sentiment d'attachement que l'on ressent pour les êtres que l'on aime ? »****

- **AR : **« De la perversion ! »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! »****

- **AR : **« De la débauche ! »****

- **LB : **« Une seule réponse suffit et c'est de l'affection. Lord Voldie, quelle crème utilise le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir la peau douce ? »****

- **LV : **« Vieilkarne ! »****

- **LB : **« Correcte ! Draco… ****

- **DM : **« Banque ! »

- **LB : **« Fin du temps réglementaire. 200 gallions supplémentaire en banque. Et bien, ce qu'on peu dire c'est que ce n'est pas beaucoup. Qui aurait besoin de passer une BUSE de logique ? Qui n'a pas sa place ici ? A vous de le dire, à vous de voter et de désigner le maillon faible ! »****

_* Ta da da din *_****

Severus, Harry, Albus, Hermione, Sirius et Lord Voldie sont les maillons forts de cette troisième manche. Ils ont tous répondu correctement à leur question. Neville est le maillon faible. Il n'a pas répondu à sa question et a fait perdre 100 gallions. Mais les votes suivront-ils les statistiques ?

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Neville.****

- Hermione : Neville.

- Neville : Rusard.

- Sirius : Snivel - Severus.

- Ronald : Draco.

- Argus : Harry.

- Lord Voldie : Albus.

- Draco : Hermione.

- Severus : Harry.

- Harry : Draco.

- **LB : **« Nous avons deux voix pour Neville, deux voix pour Draco et deux voix pour Harry. C'est au maillon fort de trancher. Albus, souhaitez-vous changer ou conserver votre vote ? »

- **AD :** « Je le garde, Neville étant le maillon faible. »

- **LB :** « Bien. Le maillon fort l'a décidé. Avec deux voix contre vous Neville, vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir. »

Aparté avec Neville : « J'espère que le prochain candidat éliminé sera Draco. Parce qu'il est arrogant et sûr de lui. En plus, il m'avait volé mon rapeltout. »

_* Ta da da din *_

- **LB :** « Bien Albus, en tant que maillon fort, c'est à vous de commencer. Quelle chose affreuse le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente-t-il vainement de cacher ? »****

- **AD : **« Son corps ! »

- **LB :** « Faux ! Son incontinence ! Pompom s'il vous plaît ! Hermione, comment appelle-t-on les êtres qui savent parler le langage des serpents ? »

- **LV : **« Mais c'est pas du juste l ! » se plaignit l'homme-serpent qui venait brusquement de se remettre d'aplomb.

- **HG :** « Des Fourchelangues ! »

- **LB :** « Correcte ! Sirius, quel animal qualifie-t-on d'ami le plus fidèle de l'homme ? »

- **SB :** « Le chien ! » s'écria l'homme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- **LB :** « Correcte ! Ronald, Quelle est la pâtisserie, généralement sucrée, faite le plus souvent avec de la farine, du beurre et des oeufs ? »****

- **RW :** « Un gâteau ! »****

- **LB : **« Correcte ! Argus »****

- **AR : **« Banque ! »****

- **LB : **« Quel attouchement tendre des lèvres sur la joue… ? ****

- **AR : **« Dépravation ! »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! Un bisou ! Lord Voldie »****

- **LV : **« Banque ! »****

- **LB : **« Il n'y a rien en banque ! »****

- **LV :** « C'est pas grave, c'est le geste qui compte ! »****

- **LB : **« Quelle est la couleur des yeux de Harry Potter ? »****

- **LV : **« Magnifiques yeux verts ! Il va faire craquer toutes les filles avec ça ! Devinez pourquoi je veux le tuer depuis tant d'années ? »****

- **LB :** « Correcte ! Draco, Quel rongeur… ? »****

- **DM :** « UNE FOUINE ! » ****

- **LB :** « Faux ! Un castor ! Severus, Quel est l'adjectif - essentiel dans le monde professoral - qui désigne une chose qui n'est pas troublée par des considérations partisanes ? »****

- **SS :** « Impartial ! »****

- **LB :** « Correcte ! Harry, Qu'est-ce qui est blanc et rouge, odorant, qui n'a jamais d'âge et qui s'illumine la nuit ? »****

- **HP :** « Lord Voldie avec sa veilleuse ! »****

- **LB : **« Correcte ! Albus »****

- **AD :** « Banque ! »****

- **LB : **« Fin du temps imparti ! Qui aurait dû rester couché aujourd'hui ? Qui devrait aller réviser ses cours de première année ? Qui va être le prochain à partir ? A vous de le dire, à vous de voter et de désigner le maillon faible ! »****

* Ta da da din *

Hermione, Sirius, Ronald, Lord Voldie, Severus et Harry sont les maillons forts de cette quatrième manche. Ils ont tous répondu correctement à leur question. Draco est le maillon faible. Il a mal répondu à sa question et a fait perdre 50 gallions. Mais que diront les votes ?****

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Draco.****

- Hermione : Draco.

- Sirius : Severus.

- Ronald : Draco.

- Argus : Harry.

- Lord Voldie : Albus.

- Draco : Ronald.

- Severus : Sirius.

- Harry : Draco.

- **LB : **« Sirius, pourquoi Severus ? »

- **SB :** « Il essayait toujours de nous faire renvoyer à Poudlard alors je lui rend la pareille aujourd'hui. »

- **LB :** « Ronald, pourquoi Draco ? »

- **RW : **« Parce que, pour une raison inconnue, » dit-il en souriant diaboliquement. « il est tellement obnubilé par les fouines qu'il n'a que ce mot là à la bouche. »

- **LB : **« Et concernant les choses de bouche, j'ai comme l'impression que vous vous y connaissez vous ! »

- **RW :** « Maieuh » répliqua Ron en frottant son ventre qui gargouillait.

- **LB :** « Argus, pourquoi Harry ? »

- **AR :** « Il a lu ma lettre de Vitmagic et a voulu pétrifier ma chatte. » (Des éclats de rire fusèrent.)

- **LB :** « Bien. Pas de commentaire, je crois que c'est inutile. Draco, avec 4 voix contre vous vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir. »  
  


Aparté avec Draco : « Je n'ai jamais vu un jeu plus ridicule ! Je n'y aurais jamais participé bien sûr si j'avais eu le choix. Mais j'ai été tiré au sort et un Malfoy se doit d'honorer ses rendez-vous. J'espère voir éliminer Sang-de – Granger, Weasley et Potty- Potter. Je voudrais que Lord Voldie ou Severus gagne. »

**LB :** « Bien. Nous allons faire une petite pause ce qui vous permettra peut-être de réveiller certains neurones si vous en avez et… oui allez-y Lord Voldie » ajouta la présentatrice à la vue du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre. « Pause pipi pour les autres aussi ! »


	3. Questions réponses 2

Coucou. Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et m'encourage énormément. Je dois bien avouer que trouver les questions n'est pas si facile.^^ Je comptais écrire une manche supplémentaire cette fois-ci mais je préfère vous donner ce chapitre comme cela parce que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de la poursuivre. Je vois les jours qui défilent et je n'aime pas trop faire attendre mes lecteurs. J'essayerais donc d'updater rapidement pour le prochain également qui sera, sans doute le dernier, avec la finale.

Merci encore pour tous vos messages. Bonne lecture et gros bisous.

**LE MAILLON FAIBLE A POUDLARD**

* Petite musique d'ambiance : Ta da da din * sur fond de plateau bleu installé à Poudlard et on recommence.

- **LB :** « Bon, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, il nous manque un candidat. Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder… Attendez, que me dit-on dans l'oreillette magique ? Bien ! D'accord. Faites vite tout de même, les autres candidats sont là. Merci… Et bien, il semblerait que Lord Voldie n'ait pas eu le temps d'atteindre les toilettes avant de… d'avoir ses petits problèmes de fuite (des gloussements se firent entendre) et il est donc en train de se changer. Il va revenir dans quelques secondes. Le temps pour nous de faire les récapitulatifs. Vous n'êtes plus que huit candidats en liste et vous n'avez amassé que 700 misérables gallions en tout. Vous allez bientôt nous faire croire que le premier candidat parti… Grégory Goyle… était d'un niveau supérieur au vôtre. Qui n'a pas ou n'a plus sa place ici ? Qui envie les capacités intellectuelles d'un mollusque ? Qui a privé un village de son idiot ?… ****

- **LV : **« C'est moi ! » s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres en revenant, un sourire aux lèvres.****

- **LB : **« Bon et bien, je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter. Lord Voldie vient de répondre à mes questions ! Le jeu peut ainsi reprendre. »****

_* Ta da da din *_****

- **LB : **« Harry, vous êtes l'un des maillons forts de la manche précédente et comme votre prénom commence par la première lettre dans l'ordre alphabétique par rapport aux autres candidats, c'est à vous de commencer. Donc, Quel est le nom du langage des Trolls ? »****

- **HP : **« Langue des Trolls ? Le Trollisme ? Le Trollais ? »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! Le 'Gné?'. Albus, Quelle friandise moldue… ?****

- **AD : **« Les bonbons au citron ! »

- **LB :** « Faux ! Les chewing gums. Hermione, Donnez-moi le nom d'un des sortilèges dits impardonnables. »

- **LV :** « Méé, non l ! C'est pas vrai ! Le jeu est truqué ou quoi ! Elle n'a que des questions faciles ! A croire qu'elle a couch ! »

- **HG : **« L'Impérium ! » répondit Hermione en fusillant Lord Voldie du regard, ce qui lui fit mouiller sa nouvelle couche.

- **LB :** « Correct ! Sirius, Quel est le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel et qui est située dans la constellation du Grand Chien ? »

- **SB :** « Sirius ! »

- **LV :** « Mais h ! Vlà qui dit son prénom maintenant ! mais c'est quoi ces questions ! J'veux les mêmes ! Il a couché lui aussi ! J'veux bien le faire aussi si… »

- **LB :** « Ca suffit Lord Voldoudou maintenant ! Vous nous faites perdre du temps ainsi qu'à vous-même ! » dit la présentatrice qui le fusillait du regard elle aussi en même temps que Sirius ce qui créa une petite marre sous un certain pupitre.

- **LB :** « Donc oui ! Correct ! Ronald, Complétez cette expression, 'Bête comme… »****

- **RW : **« Voldie ! »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! Ses pieds ! Argus, Complétez cette expression ! 'Qui aime bien…' »****

- **AR : **« Châtie bien ! » répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Lord Voldie, A quel âge l'être humain devient-il propre ? »****

- **LV : **« Euh… Passe ! »****

- **LB : **« Entre 15 et 20 mois. Severus… Fin du temps imparti ! Et zéro gallion en banque, c'est une honte ! Je n'ai jamais vu de candidats tels que vous, et j'en remercie Merlin. Qui a le cerveau égal à un fromage blanc à zéro pourcent de matière grise ? A vous de le dire, à vous de voter et de désigner le maillon faible ! »****

Hermione, Sirius et Argus sont les maillons forts de cette cinquième manche. Ils ont tous répondu correctement à leur question. Ronald est le maillon faible. Il a mal répondu à sa question et a fait perdre 100 gallions. Mais que diront les votes ?****

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Ronald.****

- Hermione : Argus.

- Sirius : Severus.

- Ronald : Voldoudou. (Les rires fusèrent et Voldie rougit en serrant Ducky plus fortement contre lui).

- Argus : Ronald.

- Lord Voldie : Ronald.

- Severus : Sirius.

- Harry : Severus.

- **LB : **« Hermione, pourquoi Argus ? »

- **HG :** « Parce qu'il vote toujours injustement contre Harry. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ait voté pour Ron dans cette manche. »

- **LB :** « Argus, pourquoi Ronald ? »

- **AR : **« Parce qu'il est le maillon faible de cette manche. »

- **LB :** « Je vous repose la question Argus, Pourquoi Ronald ? »

- **AR :** « Parce que c'est lui qui a donné à Potter la définition de Cracmol et que ses frères jumeaux groumpfgrrrr. »

- **LB :** « Bien, comme je vois que vous connaissez énormément de vocabulaire, je vais passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Lord Voldie, pourquoi Ronald ? Lord Voldie ! Vous changerez votre couche plus tard ! Pourquoi Ronald ? »

- **LV :** « C'est Ducky qui me l'a demandé quand il a entendu que le vilain rouquin avait dit du mal de son Maître. » 

- **LB :** « Bien… Severus, pourquoi Sirius ? »

- **SS :** « Parce qu'il a toujours été le maillon faible. » (Les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard en se retenant de sortir leur baguette qui leur furent confisquées.)

- **LB :** « Bien. Pas de commentaire, je vois que ce n'est pas la peine que je dise quoi que ce soit, vous vous en chargez très bien tout seul… C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose dont vous vous sortiez bien. Ronald, avec 3 voix contre vous vous êtes le maillon faible ! Au revoir. »

  
Aparté avec Ronald : « Je ne veux pas que Snape, Voldoudou ou Rusard gagne. J'aimerais bien que ce soit Hermione ou Harry. Je suis assez content d'avoir quitté le jeu parce que j'ai vu des muffins dans les cuisines qui m'attendaient. »

_* Ta da da din *_

- **LB :** « Bien Argus, vous êtes l'un des maillons forts de la manche précédente et comme votre prénom commence par la première lettre dans l'ordre alphabétique par rapport aux autres candidats, c'est à vous de commencer. Que peuvent mettre sorciers et moldus sur les roues de leur voiture pour rouler sur la neige ? »****

- **AR : **« Des chaînes » répondit-il avec un sourire diabolique.****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Lord Voldie, Quelle est la devise des Serpentards face à un danger ? »****

- **LV : **« Sauve qui peut mais n'oublie pas de prendre tout l'or avant ! »****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Severus, Quel grand oiseau falconiforme à la tête dénudée a des mœurs charognardes et orne parfois les chapeaux ? » (Quelques regards se tournèrent vers la tête chauve de Voldie puis tous les regards convergèrent sur Severus et ils éclatèrent de rire à sa réponse).****

- **SS : **« Un vautour » dit-il entre ses dents en se rappelant trop bien l'épisode Neville et son épouvantard.****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Harry, Quelle est la créature terrestre et omnivore qui peut être bipède ou quadrupède selon la volonté de son corps ? »****

- **HP :** « Lord Voldie avec ou sans lumbago ! »****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Albus »****

- **AD : **« Banque ! »****

- **LB : **« Quelle boutique de Pré-au-lard vends-t-elle des sucreries ? »

- **AD :** « Honeyduckes ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Hermione, Quelle créature se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets ? »

- **LV :** « Po vrai ! Truqué ce jeu » marmonnait-il en larme.

- **HG : **« Hormis Voldie lui-même, je dirais un basilic » 

- **LB :** « Correct ! Sirius, Donnez-moi un synonyme de 'graisseux' ? »

- **SB :** « Snape ! » sourit-il en ignorant superbement le regard noir du maître des potions.

- **LB :** « Faux ! Adipeux. Argus… Fin du temps réglementaire. 400 gallions ont été mis en banque. Procédons aux votes. »****

Albus est le maillon fort de cette sixième manche. Il a répondu correctement à sa question et a mis 400 gallions en banque. Sirius est le maillon faible. Il est le seul a n'avoir pas su répondre à sa question et a fait perdre 100 gallions. Mais les votes suivront-ils les statistiques ?****

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Sirius.****

- Hermione : Severus.

- Sirius : Severus.

- Argus : Hermione.

- Lord Voldie : Albus.

- Severus : Sirius.

- Harry : Lord Voldie.

- **LB : **« Argus, pourquoi Hermione ? »

- **AR :** « Parce qu'elle m'a nommé au tour précédent en me disant que j'étais injuste. »

- **LB :** « Lord Voldie, pourquoi Albus ? »

- **LV :** « Maieuh. Il est pas plus fort que moi d'abord. »

- **LB :** « Harry, pourquoi Lord Voldie ? »

- **HP :** « Il m'a demandé si j'étais aussi incontinent. »

- **LB :** « Bien. Il y a deux voix contre Sirius et deux voix contre Severus. C'est au maillon fort de la manche de trancher. Albus, souhaitez-vous changer ou conserver votre vote ? »

- **AD :** « Je le garde, Sirius étant le maillon faible. »

- **LB :** « Bien. Le maillon fort l'a décidé. Avec deux voix contre vous Sirius, vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir. »

Aparté avec Sirius : « J'espère que le prochain candidat éliminé sera Snivellus, enfin Snape, enfin Severus. Il nous suivait toujours à Poudlard et était jaloux. Si j'ai perdu contre lui, c'est juste parce que j'ai dit qu'il était gras. Le synonyme était correcte d'après moi. Vous avez vu l'état de ses cheveux ! J'ai hâte de le voir perdre. Je voudrais que Harry lui fasse mordre la poussière dans laquelle il se vautre dans ses cachots. »

_A suivre..._

- 


	4. La finale

Coucou. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente d'avoir finie cette fic. J'ai planché sur les questions pendant des heures. Je suis dessus depuis ce matin parce que, à un moment donné, on sèche.^^ C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas détaillé la manche se déroulant entre les deux finalistes pour augmenter leur gain d'argent. Ne vous en étonnez donc pas. En tout cas, je suis plutôt fière du résultat et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. 

Merci  tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup encouragé. Gros bisous.

**Artemis, Zaz, Dega, Winkelglass, Mel Potter, Tatiana Black, Wargate, Aikopotter, Alisa Adams, Gaeriel Jedusor, Kinyo Black, Calliopé – Fan d'Artémis Fowl, Vyo, La Foldingue, Altea, La copine à Merry, Lapieuvredudesert, Fanny Radcliffe, Monster 92 : **Merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'encouragement. Vous êtes vraiment gentils et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de lire vos reviews.

**Pomfresh : **Non, il ne parle pas Ducky, c'est un caneton en peluche traditionnel.^^ Mais Voldie n'assume pas ses paroles. Déjà qu'il n'assume pas son incontinence.^^

**Miya Black : **Hey Miss, moi aussi je l'adore Sirius et je peux même te dire qu'il devait, à l'origine, partir avant mais que ça m'embêtait parce qu'il est l'un de mes personnages préférés mais je savais qui allaient être les finalistes et vu l'avancement de la fic, il fallait qu'il parte. Mais je le ferais être plus souvent dans mes autres fics. D'ailleurs, tu sais qu'il est là dans ma hp/dm.

**Millenium : **J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Je regarde parfois le maillon faible et souvent je me dis que c'est dégueu** parce que les maillons réellement forts s'en vont toujours avant la finale. Je voulais donc que ma parodie soit plus ou moins réaliste.^^ Tout au moins dans le concept du jeu.^^ Pas les persos parce que sinon, c'est pas trop ça en ce qui concerne Voldie.^^

****

**LE MAILLON FAIBLE A POUDLARD**

* Petite musique d'ambiance : Ta da da din * sur fond de plateau bleu installé à Poudlard et on recommence.

- **LB : **« Albus, vous êtes le maillon fort de la manche précédente, c'est donc à vous de commencer. Quel est le fruit, de couleur jaune pâle, ayant une saveur acide ? »

- **AD : **« Le citron ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Hermione » 

- **HG :** « Banque ! »

- **LB :** « Quelles créatures, dites 'de maison' entretiennent les habitats et s'occupent du bien-être de leurs maîtres ? »

- **LV :** « Les mangemorts ! Ils prennent soin de moi. »

- **HG :** « Les elfes ! » répondit-elle d'un air mécontent.

- **LB :** « Correct ! Argus, comment sont appelés les enfants de sorciers dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques ? »

- **AR :** « Euh… » marmonna-t-il très rouge et tremblant. Il mit une bonne minute à dire « Passe ! » sous les ricanements du public alentour.

- **LB :** « Un cracmol ! Lord Voldie, Quel est l'autre nom du crotale ? »

- **LV :** « Oui ! » jubila-t-il. « J'la connais la réponse ! »

- **LB :** « C'est bien Lord Voldie, vous pouvez donc nous la donner… »

- **LV :** « Oui » répondit-il.

- **LB :** « Et bien allez-y ! »

- **LV :** « Vous pouvez répéter la question ? Entre-temps, je l'ai oublié. »

Des rires retentirent tandis que la présentatrice soupirait de désespoir résigné.

- **LB :** « Quel est l'autre nom du crotale ? »

- **LV :** « Le serpent à sonnette ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Severus, comment peut-on lutter contre un épouvantard ? »

- **SS :** « En ridiculisant la forme qu'il prend » énonça-t-il entre ses dents tandis que quelques rires résonnaient de nouveau dans la salle.

- **LB :** « Correct ! Harry »

- **HP :** « Banque ! »

- **LB :** « Fin du temps imparti ! Et 150 gallions en banque. Qui n'a pas assez de cervelle pour retenir les questions ? Qui perturbe l'émission en parlant lorsque ce n'est pas son tour ? Et qui porte des couches super absorbantes ? A vous de le dire, à vous de voter et de désigner le maillon faible ! » 

Hermione est le maillon fort de cette septième manche. Elle a répondu correctement à sa question et a mis 50 gallions en banque. Argus est le maillon faible. Il a mal répondu à sa question et a fait perdre 50 gallions. Mais que diront les votes ?****

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Argus.****

- Hermione : Argus.

- Argus : Harry.

- Lord Voldie : Harry.

- Severus : Harry.

- Harry : Argus.

- **LB : **« Argus, pourquoi Harry ? »

- **AR : **« Parce que c'est un petit morveux qui me saligote toujours les parquets que je viens de laver et qu'il a voulu pétrifier ma chatte ! »

- **LB :** « Lord Voldie, pourquoi Harry ? »

- **LV :** « Il m'a dit qu'il arrivait parfaitement à contrôler sa vessie tout à l'heure. Il a déjà de magnifiques yeux verts alors ça suffit l'injustice ! »

- **LB :** « Harry, pourquoi Argus ? »

- **HP :** « Il a voté contre Hermione tout à l'heure parce qu'elle me défendait et parce qu'il n'a pas encore compris que je n'avais jamais touché sa chatte. Qui le voudrait d'ailleurs ! »

- **LB :** « Bien. Il y a trois voix contre Argus et trois voix contre Harry. C'est au maillon fort de la manche de trancher. Hermione, souhaitez-vous changer ou conserver votre vote ? »

- **HG :** « Je conserve mon vote » répondit-elle en souriant largement tout en regardant le concierge.

- **LB :** « Bien. Le maillon fort l'a décidé. Avec trois voix contre vous Argus, vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir. »

Aparté avec Argus : « C'est à cause d'elle ! La Granger ! Elle se croit au-dessus de tout parce qu'elle SAIT tout et ça peut arriver d'avoir un trou de mémoire pour une réponse ! Je les ferai tous payer. Je veux que Granger et Potter soient éliminés et que Severus gagne. »

_*Ta da da din *_

- **LB :** « Bien Hermione, en tant que maillon fort, c'est à vous de commencer. Que met Lord Voldie pour sous-vêtements ? »****

- **HG : **« Euh… des couches » hasarda-t-elle tandis que Voldoudou la fusillait de son regard le plus rouge en serrant son Ducky dans ses bras.

- **LB :** « Faux ! Des caleçons à l'effigie de son caneton en peluche ! Lord Voldie, Quel était le batteur de l'ex-groupe 'Voldie et les mangemorts' ? »

- **LV :** « Alors, il y avait moi au micro bien sûr, Severus à la basse… »

- **LB :** « Lord Voldie, je ne vous ai pas demandé de tout énumérer mais juste de nous dire qui était le batteur ! »

- **LV :** « C'était la grande blonde là… attendez, j'ai un trou de mémoire… encore cet Alzeimher… il a un fils qui était là tout à l'heure ! Attendez ça va me revenir… Oui, c'est ça Lucius Malfoy ! »

- **LB :** « Et bien !… et malheureusement c'est correct ! Severus, Quelle boutique offre le lavage, la coupe et/ou l'arrangement des cheveux ? »

- **SS :** « Un coiffeur ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Harry, quelles équipes se disputaient le championnat du monde de Quidditch l'année dernière ? »

- **HP :** « La Bulgarie et l'Irlande ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Albus » ****

- **AD : **« Banque ! »

- **LB : **« Complétez cette phrase d'origine moldue qui a été remaniée par un sorcier inconnu, 'Un seul bonbon vous manque et' »

- **AD :** « Tout est dépeupl ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Hermio… Fin du temps règlementaire ! Et 400 gallions en banque. Qui n'arrive pas à répondre en allant à l'essentiel ? Qui fait toujours perdre du temps à ses compagnons de jeu ? Qui n'a pas sa place ici nom d'un chien !?… A vous de le dire, à vous de voter et de désigner le maillon faible ! » 

Albus est le maillon fort de cette huitième manche. Il a répondu correctement à sa question et a mis 400 gallions en banque. Hermione est le maillon faible. Elle est la seule a n'avoir pas su répondre à sa question. Mais les joueurs suivront-ils les statistiques ?****

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Hermione.****

- Hermione : Lord Voldie.

- Lord Voldie : Hermione.

- Severus : Hermione.

- Harry : Lord Voldie.

- **LB : **« Hermione, pourquoi Lord Voldie ? »

- **HG : **« Parce qu'il est le vrai maillon faible depuis bien longtemps et ne retient rien, même sa vessie le dit. »

- **LB :** « Lord Voldie, pourquoi Hermione ? »

- **LV :** « Parce qu'elle est michante avec moi et qu'elle a dit que je portais des couches… »

- **LB :** « Et à part vous-même, où est l'erreur ? »

- **LV :** « Mééé, j'ai mes caleçons, regarde ! »

- **LB :** « Non merci. Severus, pourquoi Hermione ? »

- **SS :** « Parce que je savais qu'Albus allait voté suivant le maillon faible, contrairement à Pot- Harry et que Lord Voldie n'avait pas été content de sa réponse tout à l'heure donc par élimination, je savais que si j'allais voté contre elle, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait non plus, elle aurait la majorité des voix contre elle. Miss-je-sais-tout a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »

- **LB :** « Vu l'état de vos cheveux Severus, je crois que vous aussi. » La présentatrice ignora complètement le regard noir qui était posé sur elle et ajouta doucement, « Avec trois voix contre vous Hermione, vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir. »

Aparté avec Hermione : « Je suis vraiment écœurée de voir que je pars avant Lord Voldie. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être encore là. En tout cas, j'espère que Harry ou Albus gagnera. Je vais aller rejoindre Ron et le ramener des cuisines où il doit probablement être. Ainsi, nous encouragerons Harry. »

_*Ta da da din *_

- **LB :** « Bien Albus, en tant que maillon fort, c'est à vous de commencer. Quel est l'actuel ministre de la magie que tout le monde voudrait voir partir ? »

- **AD : **« Cornélius Fudge ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Lord Voldie, De quelle maison faisait partie Grindelwald lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard ? »

- **LV :** « Oula, ça remonte ! J'étais encore petiot quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois et il était déjà âgé. Bien sûr, j'ai 29 ans donc ça ne remonte pas si loin quand même mais… »

- **LB :** « Lord Voldie, je ne vous ai pas demandé de raconter votre vie, juste de me répondre ! »

- **LV :** « Ah vi ! Alors c'était quoi déj ?… Euh… ah vi ! Sa maison… Et bien, elle était grande, c'était plutôt un manoir qu'une maison… »

- **LB :** « Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! De quelle maison Grindelwald faisait partie à POUDLARD ?!!! »

- **LV :** « C'est pas la peine de crier, je suis pas sourd et vous effrayez Ducky. Il vient encore de faire dans sa couche… M »

- **LB :** « Et voil ! Fin du temps imparti ! Et zéro gallion en banque ! Qui doit partir maintenant ? A vous de le dire, à vous de voter et de désigner le maillon faible ! » 

Albus est le maillon fort de cette neuvième manche. Il a répondu correctement à sa question- et a d'ailleurs été le seul à pouvoir le faire. Lord Voldie est le maillon faible. Il n'a pas su répondre à sa question, a fait perdre 50 gallions en plus du temps et pisse partout sur mon plateau. Mais les joueurs suivront-ils les statistiques ?  Espérons que oui.****

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Lord Voldie.

- Lord Voldie : Albus.

- Severus : Harry.

- Harry : Lord Voldie.

- **LB : **« Oui ! Ce n'est pas la peine que je demande pourquoi, tout le monde le sait » dit-elle avec un large sourire. « « Avec deux voix contre vous Voldoudou, vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir. »

Aparté avec Lord Voldie : « Mééééh. » 

_*Ta da da din *_****

- **LB :** « Bien, on va pouvoir jouer sérieusement ! Albus, en tant que maillon fort, c'est à vous de commencer. Pourquoi le phénix est immortel ? »

- **AD : **« Parce qu'il renaît de ses cendres. »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Severus, Quel mammifère dont le corps ressemble à une souris, est dot d'ailes et est assimilé aux vampires ?»

- **SS :** « La chauve-souris »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Harry, qu'est-il vendu dans la boutique de Ollivander ? »

- **HP :** « Des baguettes magiques ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Albus » 

- **AD : **« Banque ! »

- **LB :** « Comment appelle-t-on les êtres humains capables de se changer en un animal meurtrier tous les soirs de pleine lune ? »

- **AD :** « Les lycanthropes. »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Severus, Comment s'appelle le gentil chien tricéphale de Rubéus Hagrid ? »

- **SS :** « Touffu ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Harry, Quelle créature est munie d'un pétard, d'un dard ou d'une ventouse ? »

- **HP :** « Voldie ! »

- **LB :** « Faux ! Un Scrout à pétard. Fin du temps réglementaire. Qui n'a pas les capacités pour participer à la finale ? A vous de le dire, à vous de votez et d'éliminer le maillon faible. » 

Albus est le maillon fort de cette dixième manche. Il a répondu correctement à ses questions. Harry est le maillon faible. Il a mal répondu à sa dernière question. Mais que diront les votes ?****

- **LB : **« Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révéler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible ! »   
  
****

- Albus : Albus.

- Severus : Harry.

- Harry : Severus.

- **LB : **« Albus, pourquoi voter contre vous ? »

- **AD :** « Parce que je veux voir ces deux jeunes hommes en final » répondit-il avec des étincelles flamboyant dans ses yeux bleus.

- **LB :** « Bien. Je dois avouer que je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. Je dois tout de même vous poser la question de savoir si vous conservez votre vote puisque vous êtes les maillon fort de cette manche et que vos trois noms ont été prononcés. »

- **AD :** « Oui, je conserve mon vote. »

- **LB :** « Bien… Avec votre voix contre vous Albus, vous êtes le maillon faible. Au revoir. »

Aparté avec Albus : « Héhé, je suis fier de moi. » 

*****************************

- **LB : **« Petit récapitulatif des faits. Vous avez mis 2 200 gallions en banque durant toutes les manches précédentes et vous venez d'en ajouter 5 700 à vous deux. Ce qui nous fait un total de 7 900 gallions. Nous pouvons donc procédez maintenant à la finale. Vous connaissez le règlement. 5 questions chacun. Si à la fin, vous n'êtes pas encore départagé, nous continuerons le jeu avec la mort subite. Le premier qui répondra correctement aura donc gagné. Vous êtes prêt. Allons-y.****

Petite musique.

- **LB : **« Harry, vous êtes le maillon fort de la manche précédente, c'est donc à vous de décidé si vous voulez prendre ou laisser la main. »****

- **HP : **« Je la prends. »

- **LB :** « Bien. Première question. Harry, A quel âge les sorciers et sorcières ont-ils le droit d'utiliser leur magie en dehors de l'école ? »

- **HP :** « 17 ans ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Severus, Quel est le péché mignon de Lord Voldie ? »

- **SS :** « Les muffins au chocolat ! C'est d'ailleurs en en suivant un qu'il s'est retrouve dans un journal. »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Deuxième question. Harry, Compétez cette devise de Poudlard 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam…' »

- **HP :** « Euh… Draco, euh… fouine ?!!? »

- **LB :** « Faux ! Titillandus ! Severus, Quel est le nom du seul professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui a été également nommé cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo ? » 

- **SS : **« Gilderoy Lockhart » grogna le maître des potions.

- **LB : **« Correct ! Troisième question, Harry, Comment fait-on pour appeler le magicobus ? »****

- **HP : **« On fait un signe en l'air avec la baguette. »****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Severus, Vous participez à une course cycliste; à un moment donné, vous doublez le deuxième. Vous devenez... »****

- **SS :** « Le premier »

- **LB :** « Faux ! Le deuxième ! Quatrième question. Harry. Voici une question sur les séries télévisées moldues. Dans la série 'Friends', quelle chanson fait le bonheur de Phoebe et le malheur de son entourage ? »

- **HP :** « Tu pus le chat ! »

- **LB :** « Correct ! Severus, voici une question sur la culture cinématographique moldue. Quel homme de fiction possède une voiture hors du commun de part ses accessoires attaquants et défensifs et dont le symbole est une chauve-souris ? » 

- **SS : **« Batman !?! »

- **LB : **« Correct ! Cinquième question, Harry, Vrai ou faux : le dragon du château de la belle au bois dormant du parc Disneyland Paris a été attaqué par lord Voldie ? »****

- **HP : **« Vrai ! »****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Severus, De quelle origine provient l'aromathérapie ? »****

- **SS :** « C'est une très vieille science qui trouve ses origines dans l'Égypte antique tout comme dans l'hindouisme antique. »****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Comme aucun de vous n'avez réussit à vous départagez, nous allons procéder à la mort subite. Harry, quelle est la fonction de l'attrapeur dans un match de Quidditch ?»****

- **HP : **« Il ou elle doit attraper le vif d'or » répondit-il en souriant tandis que Severus pestait en silence.****

- **LB : **« Correct ! Severus, il faut absolument que vous répondiez correctement à cette question sinon vous aurez perdu. Comment se nomme le dernier balai nouvellement sorti sur le march ? »****

- **SS : **« Euh… L'éclair de feu II ?!!? »****

- **LB : **« Faux ! Il s'agit de la Flamme du Phénix 25. Harry est donc le maillon fort de Poudlard. » Tandis que Harry jubile en regardant son maître des potions, la présentatrice se tourne vers son public et dit avec le sourire, « Vous venez d'assister au maillon faible. Au revoir. » Et un petit clin d'œil.****

_Aparté avec Severus : « Grrrrrrrrr. Pas de commentaire. »_

_Aparté avec Harry : « Je suis trop content ! Je vais donner cette argent à l'école pour qu'ils puissent aider ceux qui en ont besoin. »_

*** FIN ***


End file.
